FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the alignment of motor vehicle wheels. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus including an opto-electronic image detector for detecting wheel orientation and producing electronic image data representing the wheels, or a reference mounted thereon, computational means for determining the alignment of the wheels, and means for comparing the electronic images, or data corresponding thereto, to previously stored alignment data and generating information which can be used to perform necessary adjustment to the vehicle.